


Insomnia

by Danny_lolita



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Old Fanfic, Rumors, cute fic, fic 2012, fic written a long time ago, taecwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_lolita/pseuds/Danny_lolita
Summary: When thoughts take our sleep, pruned change the rest of our lives...This fanfic was written in 2012
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung & Ok Taecyeon, Jang Wooyoung/Ok Taecyeon
Kudos: 6





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insónia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/574975) by danny_lolix. 



> I wrote this fic a long time ago. But decide to post here, in case anyone wants to read it. It is original in Portuguese, so sorry if or more any errors
> 
> * It was originally written in Portuguese, I apologize if it have any errors

**Insomnia**

  
It was a long night. The sky had darkened and filling up of small bright spots. We’ve all slept a few hours, but I was still wide-eyed looking at the white ceiling of my room.

I felt tired, but still could not sleep. The body was hurting me, as well as the head, but could not get sleep. The bed sheets were already all out of place. He was already experimenting with all the positions he could to try to sleep, but nothing works. Until now one of my pillows on the ground was lost.  
  
I give up trying to sleep, and take on my phone and start playing it. I was hoping I could distract my thoughts and disable them to sleep. But again failed. Unconsciously I went to the folder where the photos have an extremely large error at the time. What else wanted to forget that night was that I had more photos. I’m looking at them like gold. I do not know when it was time to explain that I was infatuated with him, but each day that passed I felt more attracted. Having it so close, yet so far from what I wanted, I began to feel ill.  
  
Step slowly the photos to give me time and decorate. I already know every line of your body, your face. But still needed to revise and over to see if changes can not hear. I know all your tastes and your habits and addictions. He could be my puzzle and my daily thoughts. Knowing so well, could not understand it. Initially I thought he was transparent to my eyes, but ultimately it’s so dull I can not understand your feelings, if they exist.  
  
"AHHH" I yelled louder than I wanted. I had completely forgotten about my roommate. I only remembered when I hear him fidgeting in bed. I froze instantly, would not be guilty of having agreed. The second step, which took minutes, and he remained asleep. Sigh of relief. Now the silence of the room was filled by his snoring. But did not care, my mind was so far away that annoying noise that did not bother me. I believe that he snored loudly, as was his custom when he was a bit constipated. But he had bigger problems at the moment. Longed to sleep. He longed to be able to forget, it takes my mind and everything could go back to what it was before. I start playing, when my phone announces new message. Not that I called were already three in the morning, seeing that he was sending the message, I cursed the world for twenty thousand years.  
  
_“Can you sleep? I can hear the snoring here in June “_  
  
I read the message five times, until you notice that my colleague was more loud snoring.With lazy get up and go to his bed. Tapo his nose, and after a few seconds he digs up and stops snoring. Sigh of relief because he had not agreed, and I am back to my bed. But hardly sit on it, it goes back to snoring. Irritated, I turn to raise and near him.  
  
" Fire in June, it stops snoring!" I mean more to me than to him. Again he did not wake up.Without patience, and with consideration to other members of the house, push it causing to lie on your stomach. He had a deep sleep, which the movement was still rough to sleep.Finally the silence had come to dominate the site. I return to my bed but I do not lie. I pick up the phone and typed a quick message to the man of my thoughts.  
  
_“Go to sleep, Taecyeon. I think he will no longer snoring. Sorry it took to make it stop. “_  
  
Off the device on the bed, and leave the room, hoping for sleep. Even the hallway was empty. You could hear the breathing of all the noise and some beds to move forward.Sounds were normal at that time. I’m a few seconds leaning against the door of my room, looking at the end of the hall, where I knew he was sleeping. Just decided to leave, because my legs were tired of supporting my weight.  
  
I crawled through the halls without a lot of will. He had more desire to sleep as time passed. But it seemed that my body would not obey me. I go to the kitchen, perhaps it was my empty stomach that I was ruining the night. To my mind tries to find excuses that there are more stupid. My trip to the outside of the house was in vain. There was nothing in that kitchen that did not have to cook to eat, there was only bananas and this only if you want to be killed by Chansung is that going to eat. Could get something, but laziness is a lot.  
  
The house began to be small, in my point of view, then not bothering with the noise, run closer to the balcony, enjoying the fresh air of the night. I perch on the railings and let my body fall off the balcony. Security grills me strongly, had no intention of falling. The only thing I wanted was falling to my love for Taecyeon. Certainly sleep is hurting me in my own mind would not be in that position waiting for the impossible. With some effort back to the correct vertical position. I still get a few seconds to feel dizzy, because the blood has gone to me head. But the cool night air is made to better quickly. I’m standing there to see the night scenery in front of me. The lights of the buildings, almost all off, thus only the lights from street lamps that lit the place is so small as the moon in the sky. Only a few cars passed on the street. The whole city was asleep except me. And see it with my eyes, made my situation more annoying.  
  
I throw myself into the cold ground and look at those little lights in the sky. I curse myself for being to look like a teenager in love. Although it was not a very different situation. Aside from no longer being a teenager and young man. And to make matters worse, being in love with a man, what makes me gay, and it belongs to the same band as me.  
  
I was so bad person in a past life? Sometimes I think it serves to punish me for something I did.  
  
I just wanted to able to sleep. But those pictures do not come out of the head. The stuff of scandal he was involved again. With the same girl. I even have to put the hypothesis that they have a case, as everyone thinks. Even denying it … But I can not help but be jealous. I just wanted to sleep and forget that shit. He does not in itself on my mind every night, but I can always fall asleep and have good dreams. But today if I close my eyes, those photos again comes to mind.  
  
"Fuck, Wooyoung are so stupid." And now I’m talking to myself.  
  
The wind starts to get unbearable, so I decide to go inside. I lie down on the couch and turn on the television. With the sound at least, did not really want anything having the house back to me asking why I could not sleep, I start zapping through the channels. I do not know if looking for something to do to win sleep or if it was an image to replace those that trouble me. Angered by the flash, change the channel, leave standing on any channel for children. Nothing better than a good cartoon to entertain. At least I hope.  
  
I lay there, staring at the television. The eyes should be dry concentrate that I was the dolls.He knew it well be reviewing a childish thing, are the best. He was so focused on television that he had not noticed that someone was approaching. Suddenly I feel my feet to be taken off the sofa and someone to sit in their place, and pull back my feet up. I sit down quickly scared. I look to the side and see the only person who did not want to see.  
  
There he was. Sitting beside me, with my feet on his lap with his head resting on hand staring at the television.  
  
Television was our only source of light, which gave the place an atmosphere strangely comforting. I could see all their beautiful traits with the light, which made me look at him intently. But he did not notice or did not care. He had a calm air and did not seem to be angry to suffer from insomnia, like me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Break the silence. My voice was weak and shaky. I hated to say it look weak.  
  
" It is not obvious? " His voice came out more normal than mine. But do not get the damn answer. Who thinks it is for me to answer with another question. "You can not sleep, right?" Obviously I can not sleep. Yet I felt shy with that question. But just nodded. He kept his head turned to the television, but I knew he was looking at me from the corner of the eye. " So I’m making you company. "

My world stopped at that moment. That response was certainly not in the list of possible I would listen. But I knew the time had stopped when he turns to me and smiles. I was so stunned that his movements, the better straighten up on the couch, pulling me back feet, who insisted to slip from her lap, were in slow motion.  
  
I think I got more time and fixed it without moving. Not sure if breathed or blinked. I could only look at it, decorate the traits that had decorated, and feel the warmth of your hands to grab my feet to hold onto his lap.  
  
" Are you okay? " His voice wakes me from my thoughts. He looked at me with a worried look? I can not be myself around him, and that at this time is worse.  
  
" Yes" Simply answer. I was going to lie, but he holds me by the waist. What happened next was all too fast. One moment he was sitting at the other end of the couch, and then lay behind me, with one arm to serve as a cushion and the other holding my waist. My back was glued to his chest, he could feel his heartbeat and breathing. His head was resting on my, breath and gave a nice feeling to hit me in the hair. His legs over the edge as possible to the couch, but he ends up holding them between his. So our whole body is in contact.  
  
My heart must have forgotten how to function properly. Beating so fast it seemed that at any moment broke my chest. But it was so nice to feel the heat of it on my body.  
  
I do not know why he reacted that way. As much as we could be next, I never saw any of us have an attitude like that. Does it mean he likes me? It is obvious that this can not be. Must be sleepy like me, and not even know what you are doing.  
  
" Wooyoung." He whispers my name so sweet in a way, I think that melted the glaciers of the north pole. " Because you can not sleep?" He is worried about me?  
  
" I think of things that will not let me sleep. " Answer without caring if he realizes. One of his hands began caressing my hair slowly. It was a more intimate touch. It is very strange that he be reacting well. But now I do not want to worry about it. It could be the only time you would get some love, that love might seem, coming from him. I just want to enjoy the quiet time with the person I love.  
  
" Sleep Wooyoung. You look so tired." His voice came out even lower. He looked like he was falling asleep, just like me. Very carefully and slowly, I turn in his arms until he could hide his face in his chest. He did not stop me comb your hair, or to hug me. I with some shame, it returns the hug, and he quickly shakes me more in his arms. The space between us was almost nil. Someone who saw us as well, would certainly have suspicions. But not even want to think about it, just wanted to sleep in his arms and would be best. I do not know how long I stayed like that, but slowly let myself fall asleep. " Sorry Woo …"  
  
She felt the cold back, but my body felt a warmth unlike my sheets. It was so good, but would not move me. With a more lazy I hold my pillow. It smells so good today. It smells the Taec. I think being in love brings her illusions of smell.  
  
From beginning to hear a few steps away. Maybe it is already agreed in June. Even when I hear the footsteps stopped near me do not move. I want to go back to sleep.  
  
" Hyungs, had been cold enough to have gotten another blanket on the bed." For everything, and the voice of Changsung. Suddenly all the pictures from last night going through my head. I’m not hugging my pillow. It’s Taecyeon, and we’re lying in the room. I withdraw the head from his chest up and look over the sofa, and watch the Changsung depart. He looked like he was asleep standing up while eating a banana. Leave it to him to get up at night to eat. I look at the clock and still see missing a couple more hours to the time of waking.  
  
I look at the Taec and he was also agreed to look at me. He returns to pull me into his chest and hugs me tighter. I wanted to leave, even though my heart wanted to stay, did not want anyone else to see us in that position, minimally suspicious.  
  
" Taec, we must return to the room. I’m going to sleep. " He said so low that I doubt he has heard.  
  
" I do not want to mess me. Sleep some more. Up before them. " And before I could answer, he gives me a kiss on the forehead, leaving me all the words. I give up trying to get out, and I take the few hours I have left.  
  
The sun begins to go out the window, and I wake up quickly. I remember well where I was.With some difficulty I can detach myself from the strong arms Taecyeon. I sit on the couch looking out the window. The day was sunny. The house was still quiet which meant that everyone was asleep. I stretch the muscles and I turn my attention to the boy to sleep beside me. The face was so calm, like an angel. I stretch my hand and the fingertips begin to trace the lines of the face. His eyes open quickly. It frightens me and pull out quickly, but he holds it. He was calm, did not seem worried about what I was doing the seconds ago.  
  
And hold my hand, he sits and looks out for me. His eyes looked straight into mine. And my not deviated. My heart started beating so fast that almost bet that he can hear. I could feel his breath. It was warm and comfortable. His hand touches my face and starts stroking it. He began to approach me without breaking the contact. I could not believe that he was approaching. He will kiss me? His eyes began to close. But I still could not react to what was going on.  
  
By far earlier heard footsteps and voices. Frightened push it quickly. Little did he just drop lying on the couch, Junsu and Khun enter the room. I’m not sure if I feel relieved, because they have not entered a few seconds before, or worried about being on the same couch where Taecyeon is lying. I feel my face burning and certain to be stained. I Taecyeon’s eyes on me, but I have no courage to face.  
  
" Good morning." Said the two older boys in line. I force a smile and tell them. Junsu approaches the couch and left about it Taecyeon to face the question that was not moving.He seemed so calm about the whole situation. For him none of this had the same meaning as it has for me?  
  
" So we decided to come sleep on the couch today? " Question Minjun. Taecyeon just smiled innocently. I think I started to sweat cold sweats. Because I am afraid that he says that the two slept here?  
  
" Of course not. Just woke up early and come to watch cartoons. She missed. " He points to the television that had been on all night. I do not believe he lied.  
  
" You are a child. Go boys no more dolls. Come and eat, here we have nothing to go to work. " Minjun back to your mother’s posture, sometimes he usually has. Taecyeon quickly gets up and goes toward the kitchen in the company of Khun. I keep in my place, until the pushing Junsu leads me to the kitchen. I got there and the two eldest were already seated at the table waiting for the food miraculously appear in front of them. We started to arrange the food, when the remaining two members arrive. June was still sleeping so that I do not think I noticed the absence of more than half the night. Chansung takes a banana and hug my waist.  
  
" If you need a blanket, I have one more that I can borrow. " He whispers in my ear. Quickly let me go and go sit in front of Taecyeon, Sinic with a smile on his face. Shit he remembered everything yesterday.  
  
I was sitting backstage waiting for our turn to act. There was still some thirty minutes, which was great to be able to rest a little. I was sitting on the couch trying to sleep a little, but my eyes would not decouple from Taec, who was sitting on the couch at the other end of the room. Chansung was sitting beside him and could not stop talking with a smile on his face and Sinic occasionally cast glances at me. He spoke quietly, not sure if the Taecyeon could hear, he seemed lost in thought, or slept with his eyes open. I feel some weight on my side, and I see Junsu to sit while the phone was very focused.  
  
" What the fuck. This crap has spread fast. " Minjun’s voice was a bit upset. I stretch the look of curiosity and look at the monitor. Junsu was reading about the rumor of Taec. What I had forgotten last night, returned again to my mind. If Dante was minimally good mood, everything just evaporates. " Have you seen what they say about you online? " Minjun raises her voice in order to reach the other end of the room.  
  
" Are you talking about the rumor? " Taec or moves, continues in the same position.  
  
" Obvious. Some people give you kudos. Some people cry. Some people already think of marriage. You could not move your ass and clarify all this? " Minjun has always had the habit of stress because of our mistakes. And so many rumors of the time were not well regarded in our profession.  
  
" Minjun calm. This is not anything important." Answer regardless Taec minimally with the subject.  
  
" Well at least the girl is beautiful. We do not have to worry that he is seen with ugly girls.He has a very refined taste." Comments in Junho trying to calm the oldest member, but only receives a menacing look of it.  
  
He can not imagine how much those words hurt me. It was obvious that Teac was Hetre and had interest in girls. He would never be gay. He would never fall in love with a man like me. My eyes were on him, and he looked at me. His eyes seemed to convey sadness. But they were mine began to fill with water. Without saying anything, I go to run the site to the place he could find more hidden. The first place I saw was the bathroom. I get quick hiding me in a cubicle. I lean against the wall and let the tears begin to fall. Not bothered that the makeup would be blurry. I just wanted to forget all those worries. All these pains. Just wanted to lie still with his arm. Embraced him. I wanted to forget the damn rumor, wanted to forget that he is Hetre and likes girls, wanted to forget the world and be with him, not as friends but as lovers. I just want you. Just want him to love me like I love him. I feel selfish for thinking so, but I needed him. Each passing day, need it anymore.  
  
When the tears dried up, get out of that cubicle. It was still so stunned that not even notice the presence of someone else. Support me with both hands in the sink. He kept his face down, did not want to see the disgrace he had done with makeup. Fill your hands with water and rub the face strongly taking full makeup. When I feel that I was free from all those powders and creams, looked up at my reflection. I was not looking good, but I think nobody would notice anything else. Sigh of relief and I turn to leave the place when I see again with the only person who did not want to see. Taecyeon was there ahead of me, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He kept looking at me seriously. That look was to make my body shake. I wish I could run away but my feet seemed glued to the ground.  
  
" Why were you crying Woo?" I did not want anything he asks me to it. I kept quiet and he hoped for a response. He desencosta from the wall and begins approach from me. "Why are you doing?" His hand get closer to my face, but someone comes running around the bathroom. I was scared I depart the most from Taecyeon.  
  
" I found you." Junho seemed to have run a marathon. His breathing was heavy. " We have to take the stage in ten minutes. Wooyoung what about your makeup? " Oh balls he noticed "Someone gets go again. We must seize." He grabs my wrist and the wrist Taecyeon and took a drag. I thanked heaven for anyone to have questioned my lack of makeup, nor the fact of having swollen eyes.  
  
The rest of the day Taecyeon avoided at all costs. But he always showed up. He was more quiet, looked me over and looked sad. Junsu spent the day bugging her head because of the scandal, but he ignored it all by force. But last night came and we arrived home. So I went, I said goodbye to everyone and went to my room. There he would not pursue me. At least I hope.  
  
Caught on my phone, and enter as fast as you can on the internet. As I am a masochist, I start looking for things about the rumor. And there were the same pictures that I was tired of seeing. Now to make matters worse had “testimony” of fans. I do not know what to believe it all before. No longer able to intoxicate my mind, I turn off the machine, and i enter under my sheets.  
  
Although the house heard the motion. All were awake and possibly in the room to do something that is useless on television. It took minutes or seconds, I do not know when the door opens. Possibly it was in June to come sleep, so I did not even move. But I feel someone beside my bed to push the edge. I turn quickly and I face Taec sitting on the floor with his head resting on my bed. He looked at the other end of the room and did not seem to make a point to move.  
  
" Hyung, is everything okay?" I ask softly. He nods, but keep the same position. I’m facing him watching him bathed in moonlight, which penetrated the window still open. He appeared in a few seconds I had fallen asleep. The house is no longer heard except the sound of television. This meant that everyone had fallen asleep in the room, which used to be dwelling in the house. My eyes were getting heavy sleep.  
  
" Why are you sad?" I agreed quickly my near sleep. He was not sleeping anyway. I look at him and he remained in the same position with eyes closed.

" There is only events that I did not want to happen. Things that hurt me and made me realize that my greatest desire is not realized. " I do not know why I answered as honestly not tell the truth.  
  
" It’s my fault?" He lifts his head and is looking at me. I lost my speech with that question.Do not know what to say.  
  
" Because it would be yours?"  
  
" Why are you avoiding me." He gets up and sits beside me in bed. In continuamo us face. " Sorry Woo." He plays me in the face giving small parties with your fingers.  
  
" Why apologize you ask?" My voice failed exit. I was giving myself completely to his caresses. I am beginning to worry me if I make a mistake.  
  
" For this." And suddenly I feel your lips on mine. I’m frozen in time. I could not believe he was kissing me. The person I loved most, the only person I had given to me as impossible, he was kissing me. I do not know what time I close my eyes and hugged me to him. I do not know at what time the kiss became so desperate on both sides. I do not know what time we lay in bed. I do not know at what time the kiss only to get stopped breathing. I do not know how long we had to lay there kissing.  
  
His lips were so soft. The taste of your kisses were addictive and only made me want more and more. The touch was warm and welcoming. Everything was different than I imagined. Everything was better. We parted when we had little air between kisses it was not enough. He is lying in my bed, and pulls me to lie on your chest. His hand gently ruffled my hair. I just tried to process what had just happened. He had so many questions in my mind, but I lacked the courage to ask.  
  
" You can ask." I can not smile at “guessing” it. Am I so transparent?  
  
" How do you know what I want to ask something?" Why am I doing me hard?  
  
" Are you tense. And I think that anyone questions varies after being kissed." Obviously this had to be. Sometimes I find myself really stupid. I hug him tightly to try to find the courage to ask questions.  
  
" About you … … and … Je …"  
  
" There is nothing. Just meeting friends." He would not let me stop talking. I think he knew I would ask that. It was obvious. " Believe me?"  
  
" Yes" - How could I not believe it. He returns my hug and squeeze me tight. "And what … what just happened."  
  
" What is?"  
  
" What does it mean?" I’m not sure I want him to answer me. I’m afraid the answer is not that I want. But I can not stand not knowing. What happened was something very important.  
  
" Do not know what that means?" Start hate this habit of replying to questions.  
  
" No." He sits on the bed and is looking at me, I made a point not to get up.  
  
" You are so innocent Woo." He had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my entire life. He approached the back of my lips, but stops a few millimeters before the touch. " I love you." I was again without reaction at the time. He did not join his lips, was in that position for some time. I just got lost. How does he love me? Why? When? How? I could not think. I was matched. Is it possible to not be a dream?  
  
" Is it a dream?" I mean so low that I barely heard. It rises slightly to be able to look myself.He touches me in the face wiped some tears that began to fall without my notice.  
  
" If it is a dream, a dream is good or bad?"  
  
" Good Very good." He returns to bow and kiss me. " I love you Taecyeon." Said between kisses. Kisses back to being desperate and full of feeling. At that moment everything came out of my mind. The noise disappeared. My concern is gone. And even the fact that we live with four other men, and I share a room with one of them disappeared. I do not know where June will sleep tonight, but they sure will not be here. My room is night became our love nest. The place gave me the first time the only person who truly loved in my life.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
